


A Wish for Christmas

by Katef



Series: A Wish for Christmas [2]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Seasonal, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Snow is fun, but slush, not so much!
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: A Wish for Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabble Day - due 03 Dec - slush prompt





	A Wish for Christmas

**Prompt: Slush:**  


At around lunchtime Jim looked up from his desk in the bullpen to watch his young friend enter like a mini whirlwind, dispensing greetings and smiles as he made his way over to where Jim sat. The kid’s cheeks were rosy and his hair damp and somewhat frizzy and windswept, evidence of outdoor activity. And Jim had to admit that the grad student was a pleasure to behold. 

As Blair plopped down beside him with a grin, Jim asked, “So, did you enjoy the snow, Chief?” 

Blair’s grin widened as he replied enthusiastically, “Oh, yeah, man! I had time between my lecture and the tutorial to go out with the snowshoes, and I gotta say it was great fun! Some of my friends had skis, and they were already trying out the slope behind the hall, and we organised some impromptu races and a snowball fight between us and the students. You should have been there, Jim!” 

Ostensibly looking at the file in front of him, Jim studied his companion surreptitiously for a moment as he didn’t want to make his guide uncomfortable under obvious scrutiny. He had promised himself to try and be more tolerant of his friend’s exuberance, and he could tell that Sandburg’s words and sentiments were genuine. The kid always wanted what was best for his sentinel even if said sentinel was all too often dismissive of the generosity of spirit behind such actions and suggestions. 

“Yeah, I guess it must have been fun,” he conceded. “But why the long face now, Junior?” 

Because Blair’s happy grin had faded somewhat as his eyes took on a pensive look. 

“Oh, it’s nothing, Jim. Just that, well, the snow’s melting already, so by tonight there’ll be nothing left but slush. And that’s no fun at all!” 

“Cheer up, Chief,” Jim said, nudging the younger man with his elbow. “At least you did manage to enjoy it while it lasted. And the snowshoes too!” 

Instantly brightening again, the ever-optimistic young man chuckled, “Yeah, you’re right, Big Guy. I’m sure there’ll be other opportunities for us both to enjoy some snow before the winter’s done. And I truly appreciated you letting me use the shoes, man. 

“So,” he continued, pulling the pile of paperwork in Jim’s in-tray towards him, “what delights have you saved up for me to tackle for you today?” 

And with their comfortable camaraderie firmly in place, they settled down to work.  



End file.
